Isengard Adventure
by Sauron Gorthaur
Summary: Merry and Pippin are captured by Wormtongue and taken to Isengard. Meanwhile a rescue party led by Aragorn has set out, but will they get there before Saruman and Sauron get what they want? AU. Complete.
1. Visitors to Helm's Deep

**Isengard Adventure**

**by Sauron Gorthaur**

Chapter 1: Visitors to Helm's Deep

It was raining. Everything was sheeted in grey and the pitter-patter of small drops hitting the rocky ground was everywhere. The Ered Nimrais looked drearier than ever. The mountains looked cold and hazy, surrounded as they were with the low hanging clouds. The grass was the only thing that did not look dull. It was green and glistening, wet with the rain.

Helm's Deep, pride of the Rohirrim, was dark, and water rivulets ran down its high, proud walls. It looked sad and lonely, for all except the few guards had gone inside to escape the downpour. The guards stood, some leaning lazily against spears, others, trying desperately to keep the rain out of their eyes by holding their cloaks over their heads.

There were two guards by the gates. One was holding his shield, bearing the white horse of Rohan, over his head. Rain water ran off the edges, dripping onto his boots. His hair was fair and long, though matted and heavy with water at the present. He was younger than his companion, who had a grey beard and grey streaks in his golden hair. The older man wore a helmet which kept most of the water out of his eyes. Every once in a while, he would shake his head, tossing his sodden hair out of his face. But the strong wind would immediately blow it back again. Both looked dispirited and tired as if they greatly desired to join their companions in the Hornburg. Each scanned the horizon as if searching for something.

Finally the younger of the two spoke, "Gamling, what time would you say it is?"

Gamling again shook his hair out of his eyes. "You know as well as I, Elfhelm. The sun is the only way to tell time and the sun is veiled. I would say that it was late in the afternoon, but there is no way of knowing the truth."

Elfhelm sighed. "If your guess is close to the mark, as indeed it doubtlessly is, I would say that we are wasting our time out here. There is no sight of them, and it is probable that they stopped at one of the mountain villages when the rain began. They will most likely not start until the rain is stopped, by which time it will probably be dark. Then they will wait till morning."

"It is hard to say what they will do," said Gamling, "though I think what you have said is likely. But it is our duty to await them. What should happen if we went in and they arrived? There would be no one at the gate to open it and they would be left to soak in the rain."

"You are right," grunted Elfhelm as water from the edge of his shield went down his boots. "We must wait."

They stood for a while longer, looking out over the plains towards the east. Suddenly Elfhelm straightened and stared harder. "I do believe that my eyes cheat me," he cried. "Is it my mind playing tricks or is there a column of horsemen coming our way?"

Gamling strained his eyes. "Nay, Elfhelm, your eyes do not cheat you unless mine do as well. There is indeed a number of horsemen coming swiftly our way."

And indeed there was. There were eleven in all, all with horses. They were riding as swiftly as possible, heading straight for Helm's Deep. In the lead were two men on white horses, followed closely by a man in full armor and a man with a dark cloak thrown up over his head. Behind them rode an elf and a dwarf, both on the same horse. Then came two men who looked like those who come from Gondor. Then came a lady in white and at her side two small figures on ponies. Of all present these two seemed to be the only ones who were enjoying the downpour, They had their heads thrown back and their mouths open as they caught rain drops in their mouths.

Elfhelm and Gamling opened the gates and the sodden company rode in. Then everyone, including the two guards, made a dash for the door. Once inside, they slammed the doors against the rain and leaned against the wall, panting and dripping water. Elfhelm squeezed excess water from his long hair. Turning to one of the older men, he said, "Well, my lord, it's a fine day you've chosen to come for a visit. We had thought that you were staying in one of the mountain villages until the storm had passed."

The man laughed, "Well, Elfhelm, I know now that I may trust you. You will wait even if you believe that you are waiting for nothing. A king never had a better watchman. And you as well, Gamling, my old friend."

The two Gondorians were standing by, looking about at the huge hall they stood in and talking in low voices. The king called over to them. "I fear that your first sight of Helm's Deep is rather dreary. Fear not! Most of the time it is a fortress of great splendor. When the rain passes, you shall doubtlessly like it better."

The older one smiled, "I have no doubt that I shall like it better, King Théoden. In fact, I see even now that it is a place of great magnificence. It is a fine fortress, perhaps even stronger than Minas Tirith, for Minas Tirith was not built to be solely a place of war, but also a place where men might dwell in times of peace. This place has the feeling of strength and courage."

Elfhelm stepped forward. "My lords, and lady, please come this way and we will find you garments that are not sodden. Perhaps we can find some small tunics to fit the halflings," he said, looking at the two child-sized people.

Later the company met in the great hall of the Hornburg, all sufficiently dried and garbed in dry clothes. "Well," said one of the men, "I feel like I've been fighting in a battle all day, I'm so tired. I'm all for bed."

"But we haven't had supper, Strider," said one of the halflings.

"Yes, Aragorn," said the other. "We shall starve if we go another hour with nothing to eat. Gandalf said that you were to watch over us and that includes giving us something decent to eat."

Aragorn gave a mock groan. "Gandalf said that I was to watch you until we got to Helm' Deep. We are at Helm's Deep and therefore I no longer am in charge of you. If you are hungry, go bother Gandalf about it. As for me… where are the beds in this place, Éomer?"

As Éomer, another one of the company, led Aragorn to the bed chamber, the hobbits ran over to Gandalf, who was talking to Théoden and the two Gondorians. The wizard turned as the hobbits pulled at his cloak. "Yes, Merry and Pippin. It had better be important."

"It is," said Merry. "In fact, it's a matter of life and death. If we do not get something in our bellies before long, we'll turn into wraiths or skeletons."

Gandalf smiled through his long white beard. "Of course, I had forgotten that hobbits can barely go an hour without food, and you have not eaten for at least three. Come, we will find something to stop you from becoming wraiths. In fact, we could all do with something. Come Boromir and Faramir, doubtlessly you, who have ridden furthest, are in need of nourishment."

Compared to the meals at Edoras, it was a meager affair, but to the tired and hungry travelers, it was a feast. There was a thick vegetable stew with rye bread and meat of various grouses and pheasants, which was very tasty. To drink there was wine, ale, cordials, and water. For dessert they were served with sweet white cakes about the size of a man's palm, which were flat and tasted excellent.

The dwarf, Gimli, leaned over to Legolas the elf, "Look you, Legolas. Never had I imagined that such small folk as halflings could eat so much at a sitting."

Legolas turned and watched Merry and Pippin who were gorging themselves and talking all the while. "Indeed, Gimli, these are wondrous folk. I have no doubt that at a contest of eating they could beat even you, my friend."

Gimli smiled. "No doubt they could, and I shall not try my luck."

Merry looked up while stuffing one of the cakes into his mouth. He nudged Pippin. "Look, I thought we might be seeing him again." Pippin turned to see Aragorn walking rather sleepily towards them. The halfling called out, "I see your stomach has overcome your weariness, Strider. The food is really good."

Aragorn sat down next to them. "As soon as I lay down, my stomach began to gurgle something dreadful and I simply could not sleep. I have come down to eat something and then I will return to my bed."

After satisfying their hunger, they all went to bed, though Merry and Pippin were so excited that Aragorn and then Gandalf had to tell them to be quiet more than once. Finally the hobbits snuggled down, and after muttering good night to each other as quietly as possible, they too fell asleep.


	2. Captured Hobbits

Chapter 2: Captured Hobbits

Merry sat up and yawned. The hobbit looked around only to see that he had been deserted by the rest of the company. Light was pouring in through the slit windows in the walls and the sounds of men going about their work and the neighing of horses found its way in. "Oh dear," Merry said to himself, "it must be terribly late. And where's Pip gone? I should think he could wait for me. Strider," he called out. There was no answer. Merry got up and got dressed, muttering to himself the whole time. He called out the names of his companions several times, but in vain. "They're probably eating everything," he said. "Uh, don't they know there's a starving hobbit in here? Some of those cakes would go down fine right about now."

A shadow fell across him. He looked up at the doorway to see the lady in the white dress, smiling down at him. "You are up then," she said. "You must have been tired for it is past ten now. Your kinsman was up early enough though, and 'twas he that roused us. Éomer sent me up, thinking that you might have wakened and are hungry."

Merry grinned. "My Lady Éowyn, gladly will I join you, for I am in need of nourishment. Hobbits do not live on fresh air."

As they entered the feasting hall, Merry was greeted by Pippin. "Oh look, Sleepyhead Merry decided to show up. Really, Merry, we've had to wait for the tour for a hour and I thought we'd never go, because you were going to be in bed all day. Éomer said that we should go without you. And now we shall have to wait for you to eat before we can go. Really, Merry."

However, Merry did not take a long time. In less than fifteen minutes they were ready to leave. Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Faramir had never been inside Helm's Deep before, and Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had only been there briefly a couple of times. Elfhelm and Éomer led them around, telling them interesting facts and explaining about the history of the ancient and strongest fortress in Rohan. Gamling and Théoden, both of which had spent weeks at a time in Helm's Deep and knew everything about it, chatted. They all went down to the glittering caves at Gimli's request and Éomer told them about the secret passages that led out of it and of how they had been effectively used in the past. After that they went back up into the Hornburg and Elfhelm blew Helm's Horn. They went down into the city itself then.

Merry and Pippin had been in front so that they could see, but as they were going down a street, Merry stopped to watch a swordsmith at work. Pippin also became interested, and they watched the swordsmith hammer at the half completed sword. Suddenly Pippin looked up and grabbed Merry sleeve, giving it a jerk. "Where did they go?" he muttered, looking about for the rest of the company.

Merry looked around. There were many people walking to and fro, and neither one of the hobbits could see much. "They were going that way," said Merry, pointing. "Let's go and see if we can catch up. Come, now," he said as Pippin sighed, "it's not as if we're lost in an enemy city. They're all friends and if we ask about the rest of the tour, I'm sure someone will tell us where they went. Come on."

The hobbits asked several people the whereabouts of their friends, but no one had seen them. Merry and Pippin were about to give up and go back to their quarters when a voice hailed them. They turned to see a man on a horse, riding towards them. He was dressed in grey with a dark cloak about his shoulders. The hood was up and his face was shadowed. He beckoned them and they went over to him. "You are looking for the king, are you not?" he asked.

The hobbits nodded. "Yes, do you know where they are?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, I do," said the man. "They went out to look at the walls from the plains. Come. Up on my horse and I shall have you there in no time." And he helped both of the hobbits up on his horse. They rode out of the fort and the man turned his horse north. With a cry of "hraed", he jabbed his spurred heels into the horse's side and the horse took off at a gallop. Neither Merry nor Pippin particularly enjoyed horseback riding and they disliked going at a gallop even more. Merry clung to the saddle and shouted, "What's the need to go so fast? Surely they aren't that far away. Slow down." But the man paid them no heed and continued to spur the horse.

It was mid-afternoon before they stopped. By this time the hobbits had no clue where they were and were quite frightened. "What's the meaning of this?" Pippin demanded. "Where are you taking us?"

The man thrust a slice of bread and a flask of water into each hobbit's hands. "Eat this," he growled. "You won't get anything else for a while." The hobbits ate and drank then the man forced them back on the horse and they continued their journey. It was beginning to grow dark when suddenly they came over a hill and looked down upon a high stone wall and a tower that rose like a great spike into the sky. The hobbits had never looked upon it before, but they had heard enough stories of Isengard to know where they were. The gates opened for them and they rode in. The man tethered his horse and forced the hobbits towards the door of Orthanc. It opened and they went in. The hobbits found themselves in a stone hall, very dark and gloomy, with only narrow slits in the walls for windows. At the far side of the room was a table and at the table there sat an old man, who rose as they entered. The hobbit's captor shoved his prisoners towards the old man and went and hung up his cloak. When he returned the hobbits saw his face for the first time and instantly recognized him. "Wormtongue!" Merry cried. Wormtongue just glared at them and went over to the old man. "Well, Saruman, I have done my best. Here they are, unharmed and well, just as you commanded."

Saruman nodded and said, "Your best, eh? Perhaps not your best, but I must say that you were quite prompt. Prompter than usual at least. Well, well, my friends," he said, turning to Merry and Pippin, "welcome to Isengard. I have desired to meet you for quite a while. And at last, here you are." He reached out and ran his long fingers across Merry's face. "I never met a halfling before. What a pleasure. I do not know your names. Perhaps you can enlighten me."

Merry was about to answer that Saruman wasn't going to get a thing out of them when suddenly Pippin said, "I am Frodo Baggins and this is my servant, Sam." Merry involuntarily gave Pippin a puzzled look. Why in the world would Pippin say that we were the Ring-bearers? Merry thought. If we weren't in danger before we are now. But Pippin's not a fool. I suppose that he's got some plan.

Saruman's eyes had lit up at the names Pippin had given. He smiled unpleasantly. "Well, well, Gríma," he said to Wormtongue, "perhaps you're not as useless as I thought. Take them to the dungeons and lock them there for safe keeping. I have business to do."

As Merry was dragged from the room, he saw Saruman go over to a table and pick up and sphere into which he gazed. Merry's heart sank. How long would it be before Nazgûl or something worse arrived to carry them away to Barad-dûr? Pippin had some serious explaining to do.


	3. Escaped Hobbits

Chapter 3: Escaped Hobbits

Éowyn was the first to notice that the hobbits were missing. They were on their way back to their quarters when suddenly she stopped and looked around. "Where are the halflings?" she called up to Éomer. Éomer halted and looked back. "I don't know. I had thought that they were back with you, Sister. Has anyone seen them?" No one had. The last one who could remember seeing them was Gandalf, and he said that that was a while back right after they'd come out of the Hornberg. Éowyn, who was immensely fond of the hobbits, turned around immediately, saying, "We must find them right away. Doubtless they were parted from us and now are wandering the streets, lost and frightened."

"More likely they returned to our quarters," Aragorn said. "We shall probably return to find them feasting and laughing. If they are not there then we can start asking around about them."

"Surely someone will have seen them," said Legolas. "I will go and ask around by the Hornberg where they were last seen."

They were not in the quarters. Now everyone was starting to worry. "We must find them before harm befalls them," said Théoden. "It would be an impeachment of my honor to leave two young halfling lost and hungry."

"I fear that harm has befallen them already," Gandalf said slowly. "Were they well, they would have returned here."

"What do you think has happened to them?" Gimli asked.

"I do not know," Gandalf said a bit sharply. "There are countless things that could have happened to two lost hobbits in the middle of a human fortress. We must all go join Legolas and start asking around."

Two days passed and only a few people had seen them, but no one was much help. Needless to say, everyone was extremely worried now.

"You don't think they would have gone outside the gates," said Aragorn to Gandalf.

Gandalf puffed at his pipe and sighed. "Aragorn, they have passed beyond my sight. I do not know where they are, although something tells me that they are in danger."

"Perhaps Saruman has something to do with this."

"It is all too likely. Actually I had thought of that a while back, and I fear that that is the most likely solution although I do not see how he could have gotten a hold of them. Ah, this mystery is beyond me."

Aragorn sighed and stared out the window.

~o~o~

Merry sat against the wall, his head leaned back, his eyes shut. Pippin was pacing around the small stone room. For two days all the hobbits had seen of the outside world was the passage that they only saw when Wormtongue unlocked the door to give them food and water. The little food they got and the darkness was wearing on Merry. All cheeriness had left the hobbit. Pippin tried to comfort his cousin, but to no avail. Pippin said over and over that an escape route would show itself, but Merry doubted that Saruman would let them go, especially after the names Pippin had given. He had asked Pippin why he had given such dangerous names, but Pippin only said, "I don't really know. I just thought that it might come in handy. You never know."

Then it happened at the end of the third day. The escape route showed itself. Wormtongue had just come with supper and left again. The hobbits sank down against the stone wall as they heard the key click in the lock and the footsteps retreating down the hall. Suddenly Pippin sat up. "Merry, did you hear the key click?"

"Yes," Merry grunted, "but I don't see what you're so excited about. We're locked in yet again."

"Perhaps," said Pippin. "Something about that click didn't sound right." The hobbit crept over to the door and gave it a push. It moved. "Merry," Pippin called in excitement, "it's open."

Merry hurried over. "Let's get out of this place."

They opened the door and sneaked out. Hobbits have the ability to move silently, and Merry and Pippin put all of this skill to the test. They heard and saw no one and they came to the main door without mishap. Merry was afraid at first that the door would be locked, but thankfully, it wasn't. In no time they were out on the grounds. Two minutes later they had escaped Isengard completely. However, it was getting dark and they were still very close to Isengard, and they had no horses to get them back to Helm's Deep. "Well," said Pippin, "I guess we'll have to walk."

So walk they did. They walked and walked and walked heading southeast. In an hour it had grown so dark that they could barely see, but they still walked on afraid that Saruman would discover that they were missing and be after them. Both fell more than once over stones they could not see and both were becoming dispirited. Merry was sure that he had never been so tired in his life, but on he walked. They had no idea how long they had been walking when suddenly Pippin fell and didn't get back up. Merry went down on his knees. "Pip, are you alright?"

Pippin groaned, "Yes, but I think I've bruised my knee. I don't think I can keep on going. Surely we're far enough away from Isengard."

They found a large stone and sat down with their backs to it. It was not long before both of them were sound asleep.


	4. Back in the Enemy's Hands

Chapter 4: Back in the Enemy's Hands

Merry awoke two hours later to the sound of voices. He nudged Pippin, who woke. "What's up?" Pippin asked.

"I don't know," said Merry. "I thought I heard voices, but I don't hear them now."

They listened, but they heard nothing. Merry was about to think that it was a dream when suddenly about twenty feet to the left he heard a harsh voice, saying, "Ah there my horse goes, tripping again. Listen, if I don't have a light my horse is going to fall and break its neck. There's too many stones laying about to be going about in the pitch black." And then a small light appeared. Merry could not tell what kind of light it was, and he could not see the person who held it very well, although he could tell that it was human.

Another voice spoke from behind the first. Merry couldn't see the person at all for he was beyond the light. The voice was cold and made shivers run down Merry's spine. "Put that light out, you fool," it said. "You'll have the horsemen down on us in no time."

The person who held the light laughed harshly. "Why would you care? It's not as if you could die."

The other one hissed angrily. "Perhaps not, but our horses can. We must get to Isengard before this morn and it is still a few leagues off. Put out the light."

The light vanished, but Merry could hear the person's voice still. "If my horse stumbles again, just once I'm going to get a light and leave it on. I'm not going to break my neck just because you like the dark. My master would not be pleased if I got hurt."

The voices stopped, and then Merry heard the click clack of horse hooves and the two passed by. After a reasonable length of time had passed, Pippin whispered, "Who were they?"

Merry continued to stare in the direction the two had taken. "I have no idea, but whoever they were, they aren't friendly. I don't know about the one with the light, but I have a terrible feeling that the other one was a Nazgûl."

Pippin shuttered, "Ugh, apparently escaped just in time."

Suddenly right next to them, a light flared up!

The hobbits leapt to their feet and turned. It was a man, the same one that they had seen ride by. His hand was stretched out, palm upwards, and from his palm a tongue of fire flared. He was dressed in black and his face seemed hard as if carved from stone. His eyes were keen and transfixed the hobbits. The man spoke, but not to them. "They are here. Come have a look."

Another figure appeared out of the darkness, a figure that the hobbits knew all too well. The Nazgûl's hood turned towards them and a hissing voice issued from the blackness beneath the hood. "Well, well, it seems that Saruman is unworthy of our trust. These are the halflings that Saruman was suppose to keep safe."

The man dragged the hobbits up. He was immensely strong and taller than any other man the hobbits had ever seen. On his head was a impressive helmet and he was dressed in a combination of armor and robes. The light still flickered from his hand, illuminating his cruel face. "We must return them," he said. "You take this one," he said, thrusting Merry at the Nazgûl. "I'll take this one." And he dragged Pippin towards his horse.

The Nazgûl hissed, "Are you bereft of your senses, Lieutenant of the Tower? The halfling cannot ride with me. He should die before ever we reached Isengard."

The man rolled his eyes. "Surely the Lord of the Nazgûl has brains enough to realize that a fact like that would not escape the Mouth of Sauron himself. I know well enough that right now the halfling could not survive with you." Then the Mouth of Sauron seized Merry's arm and pressed his other hand against Merry's face and spoke a few words of an evil-sounding language. Merry squirmed in the man's strong grip, but as he spoke the words an odd sensation came over him. The Nazgûl Terror, which had been very strong, suddenly left him. When the Nazgûl seized him and dragged him to his black horse, he found that the Nazgûl's touch had no ill effects on him.

The Mouth of Sauron had lifted Pippin up onto his horse as well, and Merry for a second saw his frightened face in the Mouth of Sauron's light, and then the Nazgûl mounted in front of Merry and Pippin disappeared from his view.

The rest of the night was misery for Merry and Pippin. Although Merry could hold on to the Nazgûl, the Nazgûl did not like being held on to and when Merry held on too tightly the Nazgûl would jab him with his armored and spiky elbow. Pippin had never liked horseback riding and the Mouth of Sauron's horse was not as smooth as Shadowfax whom Pippin was used to riding. He clutched the saddle horn and hoped that he wouldn't fall off.

Finally it began to get light. The Mouth of Sauron closed his hand and the light flickered and went out. He pulled up sharply, grabbing Pippin so that he wouldn't fly off as he did. The Lord of the Nazgûl pulled up beside him. "You've been to Isengard before," said the Mouth of Sauron to the Lord of the Nazgûl. "Which way do we go?"

"Straight. It's just over that hill," said the Nazgûl.

They rode on and soon the spiked tower came into view. They rode down the hill towards Isengard and the gates opened as they came. Saruman and Wormtongue stood in the courtyard awaiting them.

The Mouth of Sauron swung off his horse and lifted Pippin down in one deft movement. The Nazgûl remained mounted but shoved Merry off. The Mouth of Sauron took hold of them and walked towards Saruman. "Here, Wizard. I believe that you're missing a couple of halflings." He thrust them at Saruman, then said, "If you wish to gain my master's favor, allowing his prisoners to escape is a poor way of going about it."

"Gríma, take them down to the dungeons and keep an eye on them," said Saruman, and Wormtongue led the hobbits away. The wizard then turned to his visitors. "Please come in," he said, beckoning towards the open doors of Orthanc. And the three walked in. "Sit down and make yourselves at home," said Saruman, nodding towards a table covered in food. "I was just having breakfast. What about something to drink?" he asked the Mouth of Sauron. "I have some wine down in the cellar."

The Mouth of Sauron nodded. "Some wine will do me. Make sure it's the best."

Saruman strode out. The Mouth of Sauron dropped down into a chair and put his feet up on another one. He began to sample the different foods that were laid out. The Nazgûl remained standing. The Mouth of Sauron stuffed a whole slice of bread in his mouth and with some difficulty commenced chewing. The Nazgûl hissed. The Mouth of Sauron looked up and said as haughtily as he could, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing," the Nazgûl sniffed. "It's just at Minas Morgul we actually have manners. We are supposed to be representing our master, you know."

The Mouth of Sauron glared daggers at the hooded and cloaked form. "Are you saying that I don't do my job well? It's not as if Saruman is here watching. By the way, where has that wizard gotten to with my wine?" The man stood and began to walk about. He turned to a table in the middle of the room on which was a cloth, resting over a round object. The Mouth of Sauron pulled off the cloth and let it drop, revealing the palantír underneath. He picked it up and held it at arm's length, staring steadily into its center. It lit up with a reddish light that flickered at its heart. The Mouth of Sauron spoke. "Master, we have arrived. We are here at Isengard now."

Another voice spoke from the ball. It was a cold voice, colder than a Nazgûl's voice, and the language it spoke was harsh and cruel. In the Common Tongue it said, "Well, what news, faithful lieutenant? Are the halflings there? What of Saruman?"

"Yes, my lord, the halflings are here," said the Mouth of Sauron. "But, I think Saruman is unworthy of your trust." He then proceeded to tell Sauron of Merry and Pippin's escape.

There was a silence, then Sauron said, "Watch them carefully, all of them, halflings and wizard. Where is the Lord of the Nazgûl? I would speak to him."

The Nazgûl went over and he and Sauron spoke at some length in the Black Speech. The Mouth of Sauron inspected the large room with his keen hawk-like eyes, taking in all. He then returned to the table and, lounging in Saruman's chair, he continued to eat. After a time the Lord of the Nazgûl set down the palantír and covered it with the black cloth. He then went to the Mouth of Sauron. "The Lord Sauron does not think that these haflings are the Ring-bearers. He said that Saruman had said that the halfling gave his name as Baggins, but very quickly. If he was the Ring-bearer, he would have given another name. Therefore he concludes that they are worthless. However, they are to be kept and you are to inspect them."

The Mouth of Sauron stifled a yawn and leaned back against his chair. "The halflings can wait. I have ridden all night and am weary. If Saruman ever gets back, I'm going to go take a nap. I may be superior to any other man in strength and magic, but I'm still human. There's a limit to what I can stand. I am greatly wearied by our trip."

At this time Saruman returned, burdened with two large cups. One he set before the Mouth of Sauron and the other he set down before himself. "I am sorry, my lord, that you had to wait so long. The wine was in the back of the storehouse and I had trouble finding it. But here it is."

The Mouth of Sauron took a sip. 'Very good, Saruman. I must say that you Isengarders know your wine. Much better than anything at Barad-dûr or Minas Morgul."

"Anything I can get for you, my lord?" Saruman asked the Lord of the Nazgûl.

"Nay, Saruman," hissed the voice from under the blackness of the hood. "Nazgûl need neither sleep nor food. I would see the halflings and speak to them, though."

The Mouth of Sauron half rose from his chair. "It is my duty to inspect them, not yours. You will wait for me."

"Then finish swiftly," said the annoyed Nazgûl, turning back.


	5. The Eye of Sauron

Chapter 5: The Eye of Sauron

The blackness of the Isengard cell was broken by nothing. The only sounds were the ragged breathing of Merry and Pippin. At length Merry's voice cut the stillness. "It was a good idea, Pip. We'll have to be on the lookout for another chance at escaping."

"It's no good," Pippin said dully, "not with those two here now. I doubt that we could slip past Saruman and Wormtongue again, but there's no way we could get past a Nazgûl and that man."

Merry crept over until he had hold of Pippin's elven cloak. "Pip, are you going to ever tell me why you gave your name as Cousin Frodo's?"

"If we were the real Frodo and Sam, we wouldn't have given our names as Frodo and Sam. By saying those names are ours, we will actually be more safe because they probably won't think twice about us."

"Perhaps," Merry grunted. "Well, I guess we'll see soon enough, won't we?"

~o~o~

Finally there had been some luck. Someone had seen the halflings. It was Boromir and Faramir who had discovered the information. It had come from a swordsmith who had been working at the time the tour had taken place. "Two children they appeared to be," he had said. "They watched me work, but then they turned and were lost in the crowds." He had directed the Gondorian brothers in the path the halflings had taken. After that Legolas found out more information and even more useful to them it was. One of the guards on the walls said that he had seen the halflings talking to a cloaked man, and that the man had taken them out the gate and they had mounted a horse and had ridden east at a gallop. Although useful, this information was extremely disturbing, especially to Théoden and Gandalf. Both king and wizard spoke to the watchman at great length and their worst fears were confirmed.

"It was Gríma that took them, of this I am sure," Théoden said quietly aside to Gandalf. "The watchman described a hunched, dark-clad man. That is Wormtongue."

"Yes," said Gandalf, "I had feared something of the sort, and what's more it appears that the snake has escaped to its lair with its prey held tight. East, the watchman said, and it is to the east that Isengard lies. I think we know where to seek Merry and Pippin now, although I fear our delay in finding them will cost them, and us, dear. Ah, I would that we had spoken sooner to the guard. Already it may be too late."

Aragorn, who had been listening, spoke then. "Merry and Pippin's lives rest on us now if they are indeed held prisoner in Isengard. We must suppose that they are alive yet, not giving up hope so soon. And they are hobbits, which counts for something. In my experience with these folk I have learned that they are a people of cunning and of silent feet. Merry and Pippin will be planning their own escape most likely."

Théoden sighed deeply. "Come, we must speak to the others and perhaps a plan can be devised."

~o~o~

The great, wooden door of the prison cell opened slowly. Framed in the faint light was the tall, frightening form of the Mouth of Sauron. Behind him, as tall, and even more frightening, was the cloaked and cowled evil: the Lord of the Nazgûl.

The hobbits jumped to their feet, unsure of what was to happen. The Mouth of Sauron took hold of them, one in each hand, and dragged them out. They were taken upstairs to the main hall where the Lieutenant of the Tower released them. They stood, nervous and quiet, awaiting they did not know what.

The Mouth of Sauron sat and poured himself some wine. He took a dainty sip, then turned his fierce eyes on the hobbits. "Frodo and Sam, isn't it?" he asked, with just a hint of sarcasm hanging on his words. "Saruman did get your names right, didn't he?" He paused then continued as if the hobbits had answered yes to his question. "But it seems to me that you do not fit the description of Frodo and Sam at all. We were told to look for two hobbits, one thin and tall, worn and weary, and one stout and short with a quick tongue and a strong fist. Neither of you match either description." Merry and Pippin remained silent so the Mouth of Sauron continued. "You are not the Ring-bearers so my master has no use for you, but he still desires to know who you are and why you are so far from your little home far north." Still there was no answer. A light glimmered in the Mouth of Sauron's eyes, and there was a look of satisfaction on his cruel face as he leaned forward and said in a low, hard voice. "So, I am not good enough to be answered. Well, if you will not answer me, you will answer my master." And with a flourish he brought forth the palantír.

As the Mouth of Sauron gazed into its center a red glow illuminated the sphere. Then he spoke. "It is as you predicted, Master. They refuse to speak."

A voice spoke from the ball, but neither hobbit could understand it although the voice sent chills up their spines. It was obvious that the Mouth of Sauron understood it though for he nodded and turned to the hobbits. In one quick movement he seized Merry and dragged him forward. He held his neck, forcing Merry to look into the heart of the ball. Pippin watched what followed with horror, unable to go to the aid of his friend.

At first all Merry could see was a red glow, but then it took form. It was an Eye, made of yellow fire with a black slit at its center. It was wreathed in red flames that danced and shimmered. A voice came from the Eye, and it seemed to be inside his head rather than being out loud for all to hear. "Speak to me, Halfling," it said. "Thou hast looked upon the Eye. Wilt thou speak now, Halfling?"

The vision changed. The Eye vanished and in its place Merry saw a high tower that rose black against the clouded sky. At the top there was a great window and inside there was a darkness darker than night. A light came from the window, one piercing ray that cut and destroyed all it touched. Suddenly the vision went through the window and Merry saw Him. Ever after Merry could not remember what he saw, but sometimes he would remember the evil and fear of that form and he would break down, shuddering and weeping. The figure spoke. "Thou art not the one who bears my Ring. But tell me, who art thou? Thou may have defied my Mouth, but thou shalt not defy the Lord of Barad-dûr. Speak swiftly, Halfling, but be warned, I will know if thou speakest not the truth."

Hobbits are resilient and able to withstand evil for a longer time than most peoples, but against this evil, not even Merry could stand for long. At first he fought against the terrible urge to tell Sauron all, but as horrible pain shot through his body, he quickly weakened. Merry was never sure if he actually spoke words or just thought and was understood. "Merry," he cried. "I am called Merry Brandybuck of Buckland. Saradoc is my father."

There was a silence as Sauron processed the information that Merry had just given him. Then he said, "Very good, very good, Halfling. I can see that thou wilt be useful yet. If thou art not the Ring-bearer, where is he?"

Merry did not know where Frodo was, but if he said so he knew that Sauron would not believe him, so he remained silent, preparing himself for the pain that he knew would soon consume him. But the pain did not come. Instead Sauron spoke again. "Come, Halfling, and I will show thee something."

The scene changed. Instead of the black tower he saw rolling green hills. Trees waved their branches in the wind that gently blew. A road wound its way around the hills. Some of the hills had little white fences around them and green and yellow round doors were set in the hills. It was the Shire. Merry saw his own house, not a hobbit hole, but a one-story cheerful looking building with a chimney and a garden in the front lawn. Suddenly the cheerful scene vanished. Merry saw his house in flames; the whole Shire was a bonfire. The fire disappeared and where once had been all the green hobbit holes, there was ash and smoke and desolation. Out of the ruin came the voice of Sauron. "See what I can do, little Halfling. But ruin is not all I can bring about. I could give thee anything thou should ever want. It is in my power to destroy or to reward. Wilt thou speak to me now?"

The horror of what he had seen filled Merry and a sudden dizziness overwhelmed him. The things that the palantír showed faded and darkness prevailed as unconsciousness took him.

Pippin had once tried to run forward and help his suffering friend and cousin, but he was held back by the Nazgûl, as the Mouth of Sauron had spoken the incantation over him that made him able to withstand the Nazgûl's touch. He had seen the horror in Merry's eyes as he looked upon the Dark Lord and had seen Merry writhe in pain as Sauron tortured him for information. He had seen Merry's eyes grow wide as Merry looked upon the Shire in flames and he had seen Merry crumple to the ground in a faint. The Mouth of Sauron looked into the palantír and said, "Do you wish to speak to the other one, Master?"

"Not now," the Dark Lord replied. "Keep them both safe, for I wish to speak to them again another time."

Then Pippin and the unconscious Merry were taken back to the cell, there to await the hour when Sauron would desire to speak to them again.


	6. To the Rescue

Chapter 6: To the Rescue

Aragorn was like a wildfire. He seemed to be everywhere at once, making plans and fuming with anger at the capture of his young charges. The others hardly had anything to do with Aragorn about. Nothing would stop the Ranger from the idea he had settled upon. With the help of Gandalf he had found a book written during the time of the construction of Isengard in the library of Helm's Deep. Nothing could pull him away from the book, food, sleep, or drink, so determined was he to save the hobbits. Long had it been known that there were secret entrances to Isengard and Orthanc, but that was a secret long forgotten when the Númenorians had left Orthanc. Finally after days spent in the library he had found what he sought. Starting in the Misty Mountains which surrounded Isengard on three sides and ending inside Orthanc's lowest level was a tunnel.

Théoden had been less than pleased about the idea. "Aragorn," he had said, "Saruman is a wizard of great cunning and guile. He will have known about the tunnel before he ever entered Orthanc to live there. Do you think we could sneak under his nose into his own fortress? Even if we could get in, what hope would there be? I have been in Orthanc and it is a place so massive that we could search a day and not find the halflings."

"Still," Aragorn had said, "it is the best and only plan we have, so it must make due."

Since they were not planning to attack, but to sneak in quietly, not many were going. Aragorn was going, and with him Gandalf, for many times he had been there. Legolas also was going, for his eyes were keen like all of his kin and his feet were swift and silent. Faramir said he would go too, for Pippin was a friend of his. This then, was the company that was to go. And so they set out for the mountains, Aragorn with a map tucked in his belt.

~o~o~

When Merry regained consciousness it was totally dark. Something touched him and he screamed and lashed out at it with a fist.

"Come now, Merry, it's only me: Pippin," came the reassuring voice of his friend.

Merry shivered and hunched down against the wall. "I can't do it again," he said. "I can't look at Him again."

"You won't have to," Pippin said. "I sneaked a dagger off Wormtongue when we were recaptured before. I think I can pick the lock with it. Anyway, I have to try. You are all right, aren't you?"

"Do you think I'd be right after… after that?" Merry snapped.

Pippin found his cousin's hand and held it. "Think. Tomorrow at this time we'll be back with Strider and Gandalf, back in Helm's Deep. We'll be eating those little white cakes and lying in soft beds with white sheets. There'll be light and sound and smells. This will all be a bad dream, but one that we've woken up from."

That night (they knew it was night because Wormtongue brought them food when it grew dark) Pippin crept up to the door and began to work the dagger into the lock. Merry sat back in the dark, listening to the click of the dagger and the grunts and murmurs of his cousin. "Just a little further. Little further. What's keeping it? If I can pick the lock of mushroom sheds with a stick, I can open a door with a dagger. Ah, almost there. There." The last word was said with great triumph.

"Is it open?" Merry asked.

"Yes, come over here and give the door a slight shove when I say. There. Ready? Push."

They shoved and the door swung open. Pippin cringed as the door grated harshly. Both hobbits listened with bated breath but nothing stirred.

"Any idea of which way to go?" Merry asked.

Pippin, who had a good sense of direction, did. "Yes, it's left. That's the way to the main hall."

They went left and walked for a ways as quietly and slowly as they could. Suddenly Merry stopped. "Pip," he said in a quivering voice, "do Nazgûl sleep?"

Pippin stopped. He had not thought of this. And he had felt it too: the tint of fear that had suddenly brushed by his face like a wind of ill omen. Somewhere in those darkened passages there crept an evil, watching.

Then it had passed and they went on. Pippin soon found the way and they entered the main hall. In front of them, they saw the great door of Orthanc looming up. Merry started forward towards the door, but Pippin pulled him back and pointed. Not far from where they stood was a long cot, and on it lay the Mouth of Sauron. His eyes were shut and his breathing deep, but neither hobbit trusted that he was actually asleep. His helmet lay on the floor beside him and one hand had fallen down, palm outwards, at the side of the cot.

Pippin took a deep breath and moved forward. Merry followed, flinching every time his feet made a sound on the rough floor. He was sure the pounding of his heart would awake the sleeping man. They grew ever confident, however, as they moved along. Then they passed his hand.

As if they had run into an invisible rope, they were suddenly unable to go any further. The Mouth of Sauron gave a start and sat straight up with his eyes fixed on them. He stood slowly, surveying them all the while. His black hair, which usually was covered by the helmet, framed his pale face, giving it an eerie look. "Well, well, well," he said slowly, "I must say you halflings don't give up easily." And he reached out his hand to seize them with a shout. Suddenly many things happened at once.

First, Pippin took up the helmet and threw it as hard as he could at the Mouth of Sauron. Second, there was a blood-chilling scream and the Nazgûl can rushing in from a doorway. Third there was a cry of "Elendil" and four figures, all bearing torches, rushed in from another door.

The Mouth of Sauron stumbled as the helmet crashed into his chest, forcing the breath from him. The hobbits dodged past him and ran towards the door. The figures with the torches swung them at the Nazgûl, which retreated. There was a cry, "Get the halflings to safety," and three of the figures ran towards Merry and Pippin, and lifting them, carried them down the hallway through which they had come. Merry recognized the strong grip that held him. "Strider," he cried.

"Yes," came the voice of Aragorn, "it is I. But be still and quiet now."

Suddenly the Ranger stooped and lifted one of the stones in the floor and they went down into a tunnel. It was not long before another figure ran up behind them. "We must hurry," came Gandalf's voice. "It will not be long before they are after us."

After what seemed like hours they emerged into the open world. There was a full moon and by its light, the hobbits could see their rescuers, Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, and Gandalf. Four horses were nearby. Pippin mounted Shadowfax with Gandalf and Merry clambered onto Roheryn with Aragorn. And they all rode off towards Helm's Deep.

It was morning when they arrived. The sun was just beginning to peak over Ered Nimrais and Rohan was tinted in red. On the walls of the fortress many faces watched their arrival and many cheers greeted them. The rescuers and the rescued rode in and were immediately mobbed. Gandalf would not answer any questions. All he would say was. "All in good time, but first things first. These hobbits need rest, nourishment, and comfort. They have been through much in the last few weeks and they do not want to sit about answering questions. Then Éowyn took them away, up to their rooms, and put them into soft beds and brought them whatever they wanted to eat or drink.

Later Gandalf and Aragorn came in and spoke to them. Pippin told of their capture and of their first escape and of how they had been recaptured by the Mouth of Sauron and by the Lord of the Nazgûl. Pippin told briefly about the palantír, but Gandalf asked no questions and Merry remained silent with downcast eyes. Later Faramir entered and said, "King Théoden awaits the halflings at the board if they would come."

Pippin looked at Merry, who nodded. "Yes," said Pippin. "Yes, I think I will come. Tell Théoden we'll be down as soon as we force ourselves to get out of these wonderful beds."

Faramir smiled and Gandalf gave a low chuckle. "Of all creatures in Middle-Earth, halflings amaze me the most. They are truly wonderful creatures. Now come."

And together, Merry, Pippin, and Gandalf went down to supper.

The End


End file.
